


K-9 Companions

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas has a pug, Dean has a corgi, Dogs, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What are tags now, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted to do was get his dog new chew toys. The bitch had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-9 Companions

**Author's Note:**

> I just like dogs.
> 
> I like dogs a lot.

            “It’s your turn to walk the dog, Dean.”

 

            “If I walk the dog will you make dinner tonight?”

 

            “No promises.”

 

            “Ugh fine I’ll walk her.”

 

            The responsibilities of a pet were taxing on Dean. Why do dogs need to be groomed constantly and why can’t he just feed her some of their food instead of buying an expensive sack of shitty pellets? Dean could never understand those needs entirely but he did love the little girl. Her fur was a nice red color and her eyes were bright and curious. She was a very beautiful corgi.

 

            “Jazz might need a few new chew toys so can you pick them up too at the pet shop?” called Sam from his room and Dean only rolled his eyes as he placed the collar around Jazz’ neck. “Didn’t we just buy you chew toys last week? What happened to them, sweetie?” The guilty expression on Jazz’ furry face only made him sigh. She was so lucky that he always went easy on her.

 

            “Oh Jazz, what are we going to do with you?” Her response was to tilt her head and let out a soft bark of confusion. Dean clipped the leash on her anyway, grabbing his keys and his wallet before heading out to walk her to the park. “Why don’t we stop by the pet shop before the park?” Jazz answered him with a very enthusiastic bark, almost pulling Dean by her own leash.

 

            By the time they got to the pet shop, Jazz was bouncing around in excitement. Dean had to pick her up and walk around the shop with a happy corgi snuggled in his arms. Some of the children in the shop pointed at him, tugging on the clothes of their parents while they watched Jazz respond accordingly to the different toys Dean showed her. It was clear that Jazz was lapping up the attention.

 

            Dean was able to pick out 10 new chew toys, enough to last Jazz two weeks this time. He opted to place her on the floor, ordering her to sit because his arms were starting to get sore from carrying her. He didn’t notice, however, the small tinkle of the bell on the door and Jazz leaving his side to greet the person who just came in. “That would be 5 dollars in total. Paper or plastic?”

 

            “Paper.” He answered, taking out his wallet and paying the cashier. He still didn’t notice Jazz was missing beside him. Fortunately though, the cashier noticed a lack of excited barks from the floor and he glanced at over the counter to see the dog gone. “Sir, your dog is gone.” Dean almost dropped the bag of chew toys when he turned around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

 

            “Jazz?” He called out, looking around the store with the cashier looking at him sympathetically. The other shoppers were also keeping an eye out for the energetic corgi while Dean continued to call for her. What the fuck, how big was this pet shop? He was just about to double back to the food section when he felt a tap on his shoulder and a very familiar bark reached his ears.

 

            “Excuse me sir? I think this is your dog.” Dean whipped around and there she was, playing with a little pug happily on a piece of rope. “It looks like they like each other.” He looked up from the two playing puppies and was met by the sight of a cute man with dark hair and mesmerizing eyes. His swirling blue pools sparkled at the little game their dogs were playing, clearly enjoying themselves on that piece of rope.

 

            They both were contented in watching their pets play in the aisle but it was starting to get crowded and some customers were getting irritated that they can’t go to the food section. “As much as I love watching these two, we really need to move or the other people will pretty much stare us to death.” Dean crouched down, beckoned for Jazz to let go of the rope and the other man did the same for his dog.

 

            “Are you by any chance heading to the park? Dudley and I were just going there before we decided to stop by here.” Said the dark haired man, clipping the leash on his excitable pug. “Actually, we were. It looks like Jazz likes Dudley. It will be cruel to keep them apart for long.” The man smiled, gesturing for him and Jazz to go first before essentially walking beside him to the park.

 

            The man introduced himself as Castiel with the dogs playfully pushing each other as they walk side by side. “I got Dudley as a gift from my brother. Where did you get your beautiful dog?” Castiel admired the bright red coat on Jazz and Dean smiled proudly. “Actually, my brother and I adopted her from an event in New York when we were visiting our friends there. Sam really wanted to have a dog and who was I to resist that face?”

 

            At that time, Jazz turned her head and yipped at Dean affectionately before engaging in another pushing game with Dudley. They bonded over shared experiences of raising their two mischievous puppies, exchanging training stories and funny anecdotes of teaching them certain tricks. They let their dogs play within their sights once they reached the park, sitting on a bench to keep an eye on them.

 

            With Jazz and Dudley happily running around, Castiel leant his head on Dean’s shoulder and both of them sighing in content. In a few years, they will be curled up together by the fireplace and watching the dogs roll around on their apartment floor. For now though, they sat there with a budding friendship forming and maybe something a little more coming along soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I still like dogs.


End file.
